


Da Mi Basia Mille

by Asellas



Series: McReyes Week 2016 [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackwatch Era, M/M, McReyes Week, PWP, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asellas/pseuds/Asellas
Summary: Seven months. One hundred and seventy-seven days. Four thousand, two hundred and eighty-four hours. Two hundred and fifty-four thousand, eight hundred and eighty minutes.And Jesse lasts for just fifteen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For McReyes week day 5 prompt: Reunion.  
> Title is from Catullus 5, translates to 'Give me a thousand kisses".

Seven months.

Jesse’s foot taps a staccato rhythm against the carrier floor. He’s been fighting the nervous energy building up throughout the ride, trying to look nonchalant to the other agents on board.

One hundred and seventy-seven days. Four thousand, two hundred and eighty-four hours.

He’s not been keeping track or counting, not him. He’s not some lovesick puppy, whining at the door waiting for his owner to return at the end of the day.

Two hundred and fifty-four thousand, eight hundred and eighty minutes.

Jesse checks his datapad; the flight is going to land right on time. He checks the message from Gabriel for what seems to be the hundredth time since boarding the carrier three hours ago, though he has every word memorized by now. He catches himself checking the time again, takes a deep breath and returns the datapad to its case. He leans back and pulls his hat over his face, closes his eyes and tries not to count the minutes till they land.

* * *

 

It’s the longest they’ve ever been apart since Gabriel practically shoved Jesse into Blackwatch, so Gabriel decides he can’t hold it against him. It wasn’t initially supposed to happen, but events fell into place that when Jesse returned from a five week op, Gabriel had just left for a mission that would keep him undercover for over three months. Then Jesse goes back into the field with his team, and they end up missing each other by a week or two each time. Gabriel almost wants to check the scheduling, wants to see if maybe someone (Morrison) had been deliberately keeping the two of them apart, but decides that might bring even more scrutiny upon them. Their relationship was an open secret in Blackwatch, but was kept well under wraps from their Overwatch counterpart. Ana was the only exception to that.

The carrier lands at 2100 hours. He gives Jesse an hour to look after his team, make sure all their equipment is unloaded. Jesse will leave the checking of it till the next day rather than have his second check it over, just to be sure everything is where and how it should be and all the reports match. Gabriel adds in a half hour for a quick debriefing and a shower, something he knows Jesse always heads for first after returning to base, not matter how tired he is. Gabriel finishes his most recent stack of paperwork and returns to his bunk with ten minutes of his imaginary timeline to spare.

There’s a knock at the door eleven minutes later and Gabriel smiles to himself at his spot-on calculations, then smooths his expression back to unreadable calm as he opens the door.

Jesse is still pink-skinned from his hot shower, but he looks awake and alert. Gabriel steps to the side and motions him in wordlessly, which Jesse follows without comment. Gabriel doesn’t even have the chance to speak a word, for once the door clicks shut Jesse is on him. It feels more of a fight than a kiss, the pressure near bruising and liberal application of teeth from excitement and impatience. Jesse’s skin radiates warmth to the point where he can feel it through his shirt and pants, a long line of heat pressed against him from knee to neck.

“Woah there, slow down,” Gabriel chuckles when they pull apart, panting for breath. “I might get the impression that you’ve missed me.”

“Shit, Gabe,” Jesse whines, unconsciously jerking his hips to rub his groin against one of Gabriel’s thighs, “You don’t know the half of it. I done counted the days, the hours, the fuckin’ _minutes_. I had to learn more math to keep countin’ it’s been so long.”

Gabriel snorts a laugh, pushing away from the wall to guide Jesse back towards the bed. Gabriel waits till the edge hits the back of Jesse’s knees, then leans in to kiss Jesse all nice and slow, gentle, proper. He lets his hands wander from Jesse’s face down his neck, over collarbones and down his chest to grip the hem of his shirt. Jesse shudders and breaks the kiss to strip the garment off in a smooth motion, breath a little quick when he looks at Gabriel for direction. A small jerk of Gabriel’s head lets him know he can, and Jesse takes no time in running hands up under his hoodie, callouses dragging against the smooth planes of hard muscles before pulling the garment completely off. Jesse takes care to fold it over the chair back nearby, his own shirt folded and draped across the hoodie. He fidgets, a light shifting of his weight from foot to foot, tipping off Gabriel just how horny he is.

“You’ve been good for me,” Gabriel asks against Jesse’s lips as he undoes the snap and zipper of his pants. Jesse makes a quiet noise in the back of his throat as Gabriel slides his hands into his pants, tracing hips till he’s reached back and grabs onto the toned muscle of Jesse’s ass.

“Y-yeah, I been good, so good,” he pants, voice tripping up a little as Gabriel kneads the flesh in his hands gently.

“You haven’t slept with anyone else while I’ve been gone?”

“No, no one,” Jesse whines, and Gabriel hears an unspoken ‘but’ at the end, pauses for just a moment to give him a look to finish the sentence.

“I, I ah,” Jesse stammers, ducking his head as an embarrassed flush creeps across his cheeks. “I did go and, uh, buy a dildo…”

“Really,” Gabriel deadpans, inwardly laughing at how mortified Jesse looks, but flexes his hands to let Jesse know to keep going. “How was that?”

“It was, um, good? It was good, but… but it wasn’t _you_ ,” Jesse shudders as Gabriel leans in, lips tracing the line of his throat to the junction of his shoulder. Gabriel files that particular bit of information away for later. He lets go of Jesse’s buttocks to slip his hands inside Jesse’s underwear, skating a couple of fingers down the crack to massage his hole. Gabriel slows but does not stop when he finds Jesse already slick, presses two fingers in as he tilts his head back to see Jesse’s eyes flutter closed for a brief moment before locking back onto Gabriel’s. The flush across his cheeks manages to deepen, now spreading down his neck to his upper chest.

“Someone’s been proactive,” Gabriel murmurs, moving the two fingers inside Jesse slowly. The younger man moans quietly, shuddering in effort to not move. Jesse knows Gabriel is the one with control, when Gabriel wants him to move Gabriel will say so or will push and pull him where he wants.

“God,” Jesse chokes, clenching the muscles around Gabriel’s fingers tight as pleasure surges through him. “I fucking want you so bad Gabe.”

“Want me to do what,” Gabriel hums, biting Jesse’s left earlobe none too gently to make the man groan.

“I want,” Jesse turns his head to look Gabriel straight in the eyes, “I want you, to fuck me.”

Gabriel cocks an eyebrow, an unsaid command for Jesse to elaborate. His own pants are tight now, and he absently wonders if Jesse knows how much talking dirty gets him hard.

“I want you to bury your thick cock in my ass, pound me into the goddamn mattress,” Jesse arches his back when Gabriel scissors his fingers apart, his body trembling with the need to move, to chase release. Gabriel gently slides his fingers out, wipes the lube from them on Jesse’s hip before shoving Jesse’s pants and underwear down. Jesse moans once his cock is pulled free, pre-ejaculate beading at the tip, and lets Gabriel move him to the bed. Gabriel doesn’t immediately shuck his own remaining clothes, instead pulling a long cord from a desk drawer before settling in the space between Jesse’s legs after pushing Jesse’s pants and underwear off entirely.

“Um,” Jesse asks, as Gabriel folds the cord in half and gets to work doing some kind of complicated looking knotwork around his scrotum and penis.

“I want to get to fuck you for longer than thirty seconds before you cum,” Gabriel explains as Jesse watches his hands work the cord with familiarity. Jesse props himself up on his elbows, has to bite his lip and breathe hard on occasion to keep himself under control, as he watches Gabriel wind and tie the cord around his cock and balls, the pressure of it almost to the point of pain.

“You good,” Gabriel asks, surveying his handiwork.

“Yeah,” he breaths, suppressing another shudder. Jesse shifts closer to the edge of the bed, lets his knees fall to the sides to put on a pretty display. “Be better once I’ve got your cock in me.”

Gabriel doesn’t bother with a response besides a snort, stepping back to remove the rest of his clothing and grab a condom and lube from the same drawer as the cord. He rolls it on and slicks himself before going back to his spot between Jesse’s open legs, pulling and tugging his till he’s got Jesse at the perfect angle. He hesitates for a moment, cockhead pressing gently against Jesse’s slick hole in an unspoken request. Jesse’s hips jerk as he moans wordlessly, his body giving Gabriel the permission he’d sought.

“Christ Almighty,” Jesse groans as his body opens up to Gabriel and takes him in deep. Despite lube and stretching it’s always a tight fit, the pull and drag almost too much but god does Jesse love it, crave it. Gabriel gives him just a moment to adjust before he picks up a rhythm, taking Jesse’s earlier desire to heart and going hard and quick. Sweat beads on their skin as small room warms from the heat rolling off their bodies. The want, the _need_ , for orgasm is like a livewire under Jesse’s skin, hot and jolting, making him wish he could untie the cord around his cock. But Gabriel was right about needing it, and he knew better than to try and pull it off before Gabriel allowed it. So he waits, jerking his hips and trying not to be too loud as he pants and moans, doing all he can from his position to push Gabriel further along to the crest of his own pleasure.

Jesse loses track of time; he can’t tell if they’ve been going for hours or for scant minutes at this point. The need for release has overtaken him entirely to the point where it takes a few moments for him to understand that Gabriel has stopped moving, though still fully seated inside him.

“Please,” he croaks, mouth bone dry from panting and moaning, unable to voice anything else. Gabriel leans down to kiss him, slow and sweet and gentle that makes Jesse whimper, and undoes the cord around Jesse’s cock. He leans back and begins pumps his hips again, slower this time but deep, one calloused hand wrapped around Jesse’s cock moving in time with each thrust. Orgasm hits him hard, stars bursting across his vision as every nerve blazes alight in overload. The noise that escapes his throat is quiet, strangled, his body more intent on pulling in every gasping breath it can. By the time it subsides Jesse’s panting like he’s just run a marathon, still twitching with aftershocks. He lolls his head to the side in time to watch Gabriel strip the condom off his still hard dick, tying it off and tossing it away. He wants to reach over and touch, run his fingers over the taunt, velvet-smooth flesh, trace the veins and rub his thumb over the pre-ejaculate dripping from the head. His brain isn’t allowing him to form words yet, so instead Jesse settles for watching Gabriel kneel on the mattress above him and fuck his own fist.

It lasts only a minute or so before Gabriel spends himself with a grunt, painting thick stripes of semen to match the ones already there across Jesse’s stomach. A washcloth is plucked from somewhere nearby and Gabriel first cleans his hand then mops up the mess adorning Jesse. Jesse lies back and lets Gabriel clean up and maneuver him as he sees fit till they’re nestled under the covers, Gabriel spooned up against Jesse’s back.

“Welcome back,” Gabriel murmurs, pressing a kiss to the nape of Jesse’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write something silly, then it was going to be something serious, and then I just said 'fuck it' and wrote porn. Huzzah!


End file.
